


Closure

by GraceElizabeth



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Hazel writes a letter and mentions some other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceElizabeth/pseuds/GraceElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Augustus' death, Hazel sits down to write a letter to him. This is her closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

Dear Augustus,

You were the grenade.

It was supposed to be me, not you. You were in remission. It was supposed to stay that way. I’m the terminal one. 

The day you died, I almost didn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. 

But people die, and their loved ones have to learn how to deal with it eventually. 

It’s been a year since you died, and I’m doing okay. I still have rough days. I miss you every day. But overall, I’m doing okay. Your parents invite me over occasionally. We talk, or eat, or both. We talk about anything new in my life, in their lives. The conversation always comes back to you, though. 

Isaac and I have been spending as much time together as possible. He’s doing alright, too. We mostly play his video games. I love spending time with him, but sometimes it hurts because he reminds me so much of you. 

As for my cancer, I’ve been doing well. I haven’t had to go to the hospital in several months. My lungs still suck at being lungs, but not as much recently. 

~~Everything is good. Everyone is okay. We’re all fine.~~ I’d like to tell you again that everything is good and we’re all okay and fine, but it’s just not the truth. We’re all trying to be okay, we really are. But it’s so hard. You impacted our lives so much, and we all miss you something fierce. 

People say that sooner or later, it stops hurting so bad to miss a loved one. I don’t know if that’s true, but I hope it is. Because it hurts so damn much. I love you I love you I love you. I miss you more than words could ever say. More than I could ever hope to write. 

Saying “Okay” has not been the same without you. It’s just a word. A word that is said multiple times a day for several different reasons. But it was special. It was ours. Okay?

Yours, forever and always,  
Hazel Grace Lancaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two friends and figured I'd post it here since they seemed to like it a lot.


End file.
